Happy Birthday, Shithead
by zillywhore
Summary: When Dave turns 16 how can Bro say "no"?


Be Bro

Dave has always been eager to please you, ever since he was little. You've always known he would do whatever you asked, but you didn't ask, because he was your brother. Key word: brother. Whatever, it's hard not to be unhealthy attached to the only good thing in your life, especially when he was so obviously in love with you, when he would do anything in his power to make you happy, when he jumped at any opportunity to obey you like a trained puppy. The first time you slipped up he was 10 and you kissed him a split second longer than a brotherly kiss. You hated yourself for three months and then pushed it away from your mind. Then again when he was 13 and you had a particularly rough day. You couldn't look him in the eyes for a week because you felt so guilty. As he got older though he would begin to slip up all on his own, he wanted to kiss you, and he would very bluntly tell you.  
…Sometimes you obliged.  
When he turned 14 he asked you to french kiss him. He said that kids made fun of him at school because he's never kissed someone. He said that he didn't want to kiss anyone that wasn't you but he also didn't want to get made fun of. He's your little brother and you felt like shit but you did it. Over the course of the next two years it got worse, you would lick and nip at his neck or ears, he would beg for more and you wanted so badly to give it to him. You weren't sure what made you feel shittier saying "No" or saying "Yes".

== Be Dave

You love your older brother more than anything. Yea, it's wrong, and maybe perverse, but you did. You're not stupid, you know he loves you back. You know everything that makes him tick. From the time you were young you were very aware that Bro tried so hard to hold himself back, it was endearing, but it wasn't going to stop you from doing everything you can to get him to go further. Plus, Bro's a sucker for it. Today is your 16th birthday and you've never kissed, touched, or held anyone that wasn't Bro. Not that you hadn't had offers but your brother was all you needed. Today you were going to get what you want. You devised this entire plan, it's seven in the morning and Bro wouldn't expect you up for at least another five to six hours. He would be up drinking coffee, alone, with his guard down. You pull on one of his large t-shirts and boxers (nothing else), you ruffle your hair up for a messy look and trot out to the living room. There he is on the futon in just his boxers and you gawk at his body for a moment. He's so slender and tall, it's kind of amazing that someone so scrawny looking could kick so much ass. Hell, you were smaller than he was and you were pretty strong too. He was pale a lot like you, his face and shoulders are covered in tiny little freckles. Your eyes scan upward to his face and he's staring at you without his shades on. Your mouth falls open, you haven't seen his eyes since your 5th birthday when you told him that to see his eyes was what you wished for when you blew out the candles.  
"What are you doing?"  
you're back in reality and your plan is back in action. You slyly smile. Bro regains his calm exterior, he goes to reach for his shades but seeing the movement you quickly make your way over to him and plop down in his lap to stop him from covering those eyes up.  
"Happy Birthday, Shithead."  
"You know what I want?"  
It looks like he has an idea but he decides to play dumb.  
"I don't know, a pony."  
You start thumbing his collar bones and take off your own shades to look him in the eyes.  
"You." you say.

== Be Bro

You've been up since 5am this morning thinking about Dave's 16th birthday. You already know what he's going to ask for. The same thing he's asked for every year since his 14th birthday. Where do you go from here? Should you just give him what he wants? You feel disgusted with yourself for even weighing the options. Then here comes the little asshole sneaking up on you bright and early in your fucking t-shirt.  
"What are you doing?"  
You should have known he would do something like this. You reach for your shades but he's in your lap before you have the chance.  
"Happy Birthday, Shithead."  
you pretend like he's not on top of you with one of his dainty little hands strung through your hair and the other rubbing your collar bone.  
"You know what I want?"  
more pretending.  
"I don't know. A pony."  
He takes off his own shades. You don't remember the last time you saw his eyes and even though you're sitting there in only your boxers you feel more exposed than ever looking at each other like that, discolored eyes on discolored eyes. You are starting to think you taught him this confidence thing a little too well and you're also not sure if you want to smack that shit eating grin off his face or kiss it.  
"You" he says.  
Fuck if you wouldn't die to take him right there and you're at war with yourself. You want to do what's best for him. You're not really sure what's best for him. You choose to sigh and shove him off.  
"Can't you go loose your virginity elsewhere?"  
"No."  
"Okay, let's talk about this rationally."  
"Okay."  
"It's wrong."  
"Since when does a Strider care about what other people think?"  
"It'll hurt."  
"It hurts when we're strifing and you knock me on my ass."  
"You can't take it back."  
"Fuck me, Bro."  
He pulls himself back in your lap and kisses you gently, you let him. You wonder if this is the right thing to do. Right now you push all the worries out of your mind and do what you have wanted to do for such a long time. You'll enjoy and beat yourself up about it later. You kiss him, and for the first time you're not holding back. You can tell that the fierceness in your advance shocked him for a moment. He calms under your touch and you trail your mouth down and your hand up. You're nibbling on his neck and feeling every contour of his sides and chest. He tenses when you brush against his hip bone and you remember that he has never had someone touch him like that before. It only took a few minutes of foreplay to make him a panting mess. A wave of guilt washes over you, you brush it away, you'll indulge now.  
"Can I try something?"  
"Sure?"  
You nod your head, curious as to what else he could possibly want. Before you process what's happening he has your dick out of your pants and is licking up the vein of your cock.  
"Oh shit, Dave!"  
You were not expecting that. You had always thought about making him feel good and you never even thought about him feeling that way about you.  
"Let me help you."  
You mutter. You gently take some of his hair in your hand and the other under his chin, you move his head where you want it and this goes on until you have to pull him off of you because you were holding back noises that you didn't want Dave to hear.  
"Hey, why'd you do that?"  
he spats at you, apparently someone was enjoying himself.  
"Look. How about you let me touch you." You offer in place  
"Why don't we…like have real sex." He asks.  
You really think about it. God dammit. I mean he's 16 and he can make his own choices right? You are the worst brother ever.  
"Fine. But you're topping, I'm not going to hurt you."  
He actually looks shocked by that.

== Be Dave

Wow, okay. Your brother wants you to top. That was the last thing you expected to happen today. You push him over lightly on his knees and he chuckles because you took charge like that.  
"Hey, slow down." he says coyly.  
"You could at least lube me up first, Mr. Dominant."  
Oh yea, you forgot. You got a little ahead of yourself. You lick your hands and he rolls his eyes, once you're touching him though he doesn't care too much. You giggle. When you finally press inside the pressure is indescribable and you're thrown even more off guard when Bro moans your name and every time you thrust forward he makes more noises and it's the most amazing thing you've ever heard and the dude that's been kicking your ass your entire life is at your will and you feel like you're going to explode right there. You didn't even realize that you were making noises too. Your thrusting starts to get erratic and out of rhythm until you hit a part inside him that makes Bro gasp your name and cum all over the sheets, you follow quickly behind him and you collapse on top of each other. He pulls you in closely and rests his chin on top of your head.

"I love you, Dirk." He says  
"You called me…"  
"Yea, sorry."  
"No, Just. I love you too."

== Be Bro

It was the most amazing sex you'd ever had. The most loving you'd ever felt. Then, he called you Dirk. Is he your brother or your boyfriend? Can he be both?  
"You're the best brother ever."  
Dave says before drifting off to sleep. Suddenly all the guilt you felt disappears because look at the smile on your little brothers face. Maybe it's unhealthy, but since when do Striders care about what other people think?


End file.
